Shouyoku
by Lady Nuit
Summary: Shouyoku means Lust. This cabaret was not where she wanted to be, but now that Mizu is sold, she's forced to learn the hardships of being a courtesan, from the scandalous atmosphere to falling in love what's a girl to do. Sasuke/OC, Itachi/OC, Deidara/OC
1. Shouyoku

_**Author's Note: **__Nothing belongs to me, except Terumi Mizu. Shouyoku means lust fyi. Sayuri belongs to my friend "Masquerade 5020" and Sora belongs to "LaurJeevas" . _

_~Story based on Moulin Rouge~_

_**~Shouyoku~**_

It had happened. Kirigakure had lost the war versus Konoha and they were at their rivals hands. Terumi Mei paced back and forth in front of the Kirigakure council trying to figure out what they would do.

"We cannot have our lands taken" one of the elder men said.

Mei lifted her head immediately ashamed. It was her fault; she had caused this and their shame.

Many began to talk loudly over one another and trying to come up with solutions. Mei on the other hand began to tug her hair thinking about the pressure she was in. She was the youngest Mizukage to ever be appointed and on their first year of war they had lost 100,000 men and 30,000 civilians.

"Enough!" Mei screamed finally getting annoyed at their loudness.

They ask were quiet.

"If anyone actually has something constructive to say, then speak!" she screamed.

"I have a suggestion" a voice called out.

They turned to see a masked man looking at them. Mei was so shocked at the fact that he had walked right into their council without being noticed. She knew exactly who the man was: his grey hair, his lower face covered and his nonchalant stance it was obviously Hatake Kakashi.

Hatake Kakashi was a well known Cabaret owner in Konoha. He had the most lucrative business in the whole city and the women were thought to be the most gorgeous women of the land.

"How dare you get in here!" she hissed.

"My suggestion" he began ignoring her comment, "Is to sell a potential courtesan to my business. I am the highest member of the Konoha council and thus I can persuade them to keep your land."

"I refuse to be sold as a courtesan!" Mei exclaimed.

"May I be so honest to say that it wasn't you who I was thinking of, rather the younger Terumi"

Everyone turned to face the youngest member of the council. At eighteen, she was not only the youngest council member, but the dangerous "Bloody-ninja" from the war. She fought alongside many men and lost them at war. She like her sister, had fought till the last second before being forced to surrender.

While people outside the village saw her as a cold and heartless woman, Kirigakure knew her as the softer and more sensitive Terumi sister.

"Excuse me?" Mizu called out towards Kakashi.

"Well you have a reputation to keep don't you" Kakashi began.

"I bet your pardon" she said insulted.

Her cheeks flushed immediately at his insinuation.

He merely smiled behind his mask.

"See now as you are flushed, you would be great for my business." He said looking at her almost lecherously.

She glared at him her fists glowing with chakra. She was not just a bloody-ninja, but a medic-nin for her fellow shinobi.

"Calm yourself Terumi" One of the elders said.

She sat back to her seat her glare still in place.

Kakashi was a good business man; he knew people would be willing to pay for a high class courtesan as herself. Her pale skin, big brown innocent eyes, full lips, and long brown hair would make him even richer than he already was. Her aristocratic features would be great, she might make as much as Sora made.

"What are you exactly asking, and be specific?" another asked.

Kakashi smirked knowing that this prideful people would throw the little kunoichi into his arms.

"All I ask is that you sell her to me and allow me to do whatever I please with her, whether it be for my business or for my own pleasure" he added to intimidate them. "In return your lands will not be removed and your government will remain, simply Konoha will overlook how you are doing and continue a sphere of influence."

The elders began to talk between one another of the benefits of the whole case. Mizu looked absolutely shocked at them actually considering it and was absolutely pale, while Mei looked torn.

She knew that she had to be responsible for her village and had to do what was best, but she was sacrificing her blood relative, her young sister who was loyal to the core towards Kirigakure.

"We've decided to consideration of your suggestion and we shall vote on it" the eldest said.

Mei froze and knew that she was asked to vote.

"All in favor of trading young Terumi?" he began.

Out of the dozen members, all began to raise their hands. Mizu's eyes watered, especially when Mei raised her hand, refusing to meet her gaze.

"Well….no need to ask who is against now do we?" another said.

Kakashi threw a scroll down showing the contract. They began to read it carefully and once they saw everything was in place, they all signed with their blood. Kakashi signed as well and stood straight.

"You have till sunset to pack your things Mizu-chan" he said.

She no longer had any honor her last name immediately removed as she was sold to Kakashi. She got up and before anyone could stop her she stood from her seat of the council and began walked out, her shoulder brushing Kakashi's arm accidentally. She looked disgusted, especially when he grabbed her wrist stopping her. She turned around looking insulted and he looked at her unemotionally.

"Don't ruin my merchandise got it?" he asked. "And dress in your finest kimono"

She flushed in anger and placed her other hand over his immediately shutting down his chakra through that hand. She tugged her hand away and walked out, eyes on her back.

She growled in anger and shame thinking of just how easy she was given up. She threw down her suitcases and began to pack: her finest kimonos, her jewelry, her shoes, accessories her makeup, anything that could be sold later if she needed to escape.

She looked at the silk kimono that was left alone and she didn't want to dress, but the contract was made. She disrobed from her clothing and threw them to the side, never wanting to wear the clothing that had sentenced her. She instead slipped on the damned cerulean kimono and she began to tie it around her. Her silk slippers were placed and her hair was picked up in the classic fashion with her diamond clip that held her whole hair up to finish off the look.

She walked towards her mirror and began to look at herself in disgust. This wasn't really her, the long fancy kimono made her feel sick thinking of what she was leaving.

"Terumi-sama" she heard.

The door opened to see some servants picking up the things she had just packed, they did not dare stare at her eyes and she understood, they were told not to.

She took a deep breath and she walked out of the room, looking at her room for the last time, the last time she would ever see this place again. As she headed down the stairs, she saw that Kakashi was already waiting. His gaze was appreciative and she knew that this amused him.

She growled slightly and walked beside him knowing what was to be done. Outside the Kage building, was his carriage and he snapped his fingers placing all the bags to the carriage. He opened the door and grabbed her hand. Some servants gasped at the audacity of Kakashi, but she said nothing too tired.

She reluctantly took his aid and he practically pushed her inside. He didn't allow her to say goodbye to her sister, but she didn't even need to thinking that Mei didn't even deserve it.

The carriage began to go and she dared to look out to window to see Mei's eyes watery. She closed her eyes and leaned against the seat.

"No worries it can't be that bad" Kakashi said sighing.

She opened her eyes and glared at his direction.

"You say that because you don't whore yourself like the others do" she replied.

"They aren't whores, they are courtesans and many enjoy it" he said smirking.

"Teme" she hissed.

He let out a small smile, she knew from how his eyes squinted.

"I like you" he said.

"Which I could say the same" she replied.

"Too bad I can't have you" he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Well…you're more valuable intact, after that….we'll see" he said and turned away signaling her it was the end of the conversation.

She shook her head and forced herself not to cry. She understood what he meant and it frightened her more than anything, she wondered just what had she gotten herself into and what she was forced to sacrifice for Kirigakure.

After seeing one after another of trees, she closed her eyes and she fell into deep slumber. She wished that it would be possible that this was all a nightmare, but it wasn't.

Minutes later, she felt someone shaking her.

"We're here" she heard Kakashi said.

Her eyes fluttered open and she came face to face with the head of the cabaret. She flushed slightly and crawled back in surprise.

"Cute" he said and got off the carriage.

She walked out of the carriage and came face to face with a huge mansion. She was shocked at the fact that it was so huge and full of expensive materials. She was surprised as she was picked up by Kakashi and placed on the ground. It seemed that he needed to take care of the merchandise. She frowned at the thought.

"Come along, you have to meet the girls" he said.

She walked reluctantly towards the door. She looked back noticing the large gate closing behind them. It was a prison that's just how she saw it. The red door opened and she walked inside the luxurious home. She let out a small gasp at all the beauty.

"Girls!" Kakashi called out.

She blinked a few times and she began to hear footsteps. They rushed downstairs and she saw more and more people girls from all lands, and all sizes, shapes and heights, ranging from plain to beautiful all looking at Kakashi expectantly.

"Where's Sora?" He asked.

"She's-" the red haired girl, who Mizu would meet as Karin began.

"I'm here." The purple haired girl, named Sora walked down the stairs with an annoyed expression.

"Glad you could be here" Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Oh big brother, please calm down" Sora said rolling her eyes.

Mizu meanwhile hid behind Kakashi. She didn't want to know anyone, she wanted to run away.

"We've got a new girl" Kakashi said.

Everyone shifted from Kakashi to gaze at the newcomer.

Sora looked at the girl and snorted. Sure this girl wasn't plain, and she was very pretty in an upper class way, but it was obvious this girl would not survive at the cabaret for long. Her long brown hair was seen by many here, hell at Shouyoku it ranged from white to black, and all the colors in between. Her own hair being purple, she was one of the most eccentric ones there if she said so herself. This mouse, this brown haired mouse would be an easy prey for the cats of Konoha.

"What's your name mouse?" Sora said.

Mizu looked at her wondering just who this woman was referring to, but as she saw that it was obviously her, she was shocked.

"M-Mizu" she replied shyly.

Sora nodded her head.

"Where will she-"

"West Wing, she'll be under your care" Kakashi interrupted.

"So I have to protect her!" Sora said annoyed.

Kakashi merely smirked and nodded.

"You're a popular gal, now do as I say" Kakashi said.

Mizu looked at her meekly and she felt heat rise to her cheeks in embarrassment at being thrown around.

"Fine, come along mouse" Sora said annoyed.

Mizu grabbed her bags and she followed her head down. Her hair fell to cover her flushed face not wanting the girls to watch her take the walk of shame. She ignored the murmurs ranging from:

"She'll be expensive"

"This girl won't survive"

"If Sora doesn't kill her, one of her clients will rip her to shreds"

"Did you see her clothing, she was rich"

She felt her eyes water of their cruelty and followed Sora till she opened the baby blue door towards her room.

"Okay so here are the rules mouse" Sora began. "You see that black and red door?"

Mizu said nothing.

"Do you?" Sora hissed.

Mizu nodded scared.

"That is my door. Every single girl is assigned at color, yours is the baby blue door. Fitting don't you think?" Sora smirked "You being a baby and all"

Mizu looked down.

"Look kid, this place is hard so begin to toughen up" Sora muttered.

Mizu looked at her immediately after hearing it.

"I am tough" Mizu mumbled.

"Oh?" Sora said raising her brow.

"Y-yes" Mizu told her.

She thought that maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to tell people just where she belonged and who she exactly was, thus she refused to explain it and merely stayed mum.

Sora snorted.

"And yet you got caught? Shame really" Sora said shaking her head. "Just be a good mouse and stay inside till I call you. Get dress in finer clothing tonight, for you'll meet our usual customers."

Mizu paled and Sora chuckled.

"Not like that" Sora said amused. "Just to see how we function, look for a girl named Sayuri there and she'll show you"

Mizu nodded and looked at her meekly.

"Get inside. I won't be so nice next time." Sora finished.

She was practically pushed indoors, and then Sora closed the door making a loud noise. Mizu winced and she couldn't help it….she cried. She cried hard thinking about what had occurred in a span of hours. She covered her face and sobbed, sobbed of what was to come. She hated Shouyoku.


	2. Sparkling Diamonds and Sold!

_**~Shouyoku~ **_

_**Chapter 2: Sparkling Diamonds and Sold!**_

Mizu considered herself as a patient woman, but this was ridiculous. She had already snooped through the whole room wondering how she could escape, but no avail. She had also gone through and placed everything in their rightful place, clothing already filling the empty drawers as if she was making it hers. She rolled her eyes and frowned of the thoughts running through her head.

'_I'll be staying here'_ she thought and shivered.

She decided that she would use the bathing room which she had discovered but half an hour ago. She slipped off her kimono and her long brown hair was unpinned letting it slide down her back. She sighed as the warm water hit her sore body. The travel had been unpleasant, not to mention that her body had light pink marks from the last war.

She frowned slightly knowing that these marks were for no use considering that they had lost. She ignored the memory of the blood running from her comrades and the blood of children all around crying either in sorrow of losing their parents, or moments before they passed away as well. She was once one of those children, when her parents died because of their Kekkei Genkai. She felt water hitting her face, but she knew that some of the drops that were falling wasn't water, but tears.

She cried because of her misfortune, the sacrifices she made for her village and yet this is how they decided to pay back. After minutes of sobbing she thought that this was enough, she couldn't keep torturing herself this way. She turned off the water and walked out of the tub wrapping a towel around her and looking into the mirror.

As she looked at her reflection, she sighed seeing her face devoid of heavy layers of makeup. That woman with many layers of makeup, not a single beauty mark, a permanent blush, all that wasn't her, that was just what they wanted to see. There wasn't much to say about her appearance, she had brown hair, brown eyes that are it and she frowned thinking how she got herself into this and not her sister.

She returned into her bedroom and noticed that there was a box on the bed. She walked over curiously and somewhat fearful. It was a wrapped box, a present and curiosity got the best of her and she tugged the ribbon and opened the box. As she took off the top, she saw that it was clothing. She scrunched up her nose, wondering why she would be given this if she was asked to bring her clothes, but she took each item out.

As she saw this, a card fell out of the box and she blinked confused. She picked it up and began to read:

_Dearest Mouse,_

_Look, you need to get your ass downstairs in this clothing at 8:00pm for an introduction to the _

_other girls in Shouyoku. If you aren't there, I will beat you to a pulp, do you understand?_

_Good, now I will make this brief and tell you that it is very important_

_That you make it on time because customers arrive at that time _

_and tonight is your introduction to them. _

_Glad you understand._

_Spitefully yours, _

_Sora_

Mizu picked up the first item which she knew were panties. She flushed slightly seeing the ruffles, baby blue. She could just imagine Sora smirking at the color. She sighed and unwrapped the towel from her body and wrapped her hair instead. She slipped on the first garment and she sighed. Then she took out the matching slip that was tight on her bosom, then came the stockings which were a nude color matching her skin perfectly.

She was then lost. What was this contraption? She tilted her head and wondered just what this was. She heard the bell toll and counted.

_One…two…three….four….five….six….seven…..eight_

Her eyes widened knowing she was late but she couldn't figure it out. Some clothing styles looked like bracelets and she looked lost. Her eyes filled with tears feeling that she had no idea what to do. Sobs wracked her small body and she trembled wondering just why she's so stupid.

She was oblivious to the door creaking open. The woman, who entered, looked at the young girl crying and frowned slightly closing the door behind her.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

Mizu lifted her head to face her and looked at the older female. She noticed just how different this girl was than Sora.

"What's wrong?" the auburn haired girl asked once more.

"I'm so stupid" she sobbed.

The auburn girl was named Sayuri, Mizu would learn this later. The girl would be a year or a tad older, not by much to Mizu. Her hair was long and tamed batch by a tall ponytail. Her eyes were bright teal, but the demeanor of the girl was what Mizu noticed more than anything. She noticed that the girl's tone was one that was concerned and her voice was so soft.

"Don't say that, what's wrong. Come on" Sayuri urged on.

"I don't understand this clothing?" she whispered cheeks pink.

Sayuri chuckled softly and reached over to grab her hand.

"Come on, I'll help you" she said smiling.

Mizu looked absolutely surprised and returned a shy smile. As Sayuri nudged her on towards the bed once more. She began to hand her the clothing. She explained how the "contraption" was a corset that wrapped itself tightly on her chest.

She was wide eyed as Sayuri tightened the contraption around her and she was blushing at how everything seemed to define her curves. She then slipped on garters that matched the rest, and lastly a "can-can" skirt as Sayuri said went over her and ended her look.

"There that wasn't so hard" Sayuri said in a motherly tone.

Mizu sniffled but smiled nonetheless. She was then sat down and Sayuri began to fix her hair. She brushed the strands then she stopped sniffling and calmed down.

Sayuri looked at the girl and smiled softly. She remembered being that crying girl; it was but two years ago that she had been forced to enter Shouyoku and since then she had done her fair share of crying. She finished brushing the girls hair making her soft wavy tresses of hair. She then placed a small baby blue feather on her head and clipped it on.

The longer Mizu stared on towards the mirror the longer she was beginning to look so unlike her. Her eyes were accentuated with this liner and her lips reddened as cherry from makeup made by berries and rose petals. Blush once more was placed on her lips and fake lashes slipped on. She looked absolutely different and frowned.

"There we go" she said.

"What's your name?" Mizu asked.

"Yamisatsu Sayuri" Sayuri said. "And you?"

"Terumi Mizu" she replied.

Sayuri looked surprised but hid it immediately.

"Yes…the Mizukage's sister" she added noticing her expression.

Sayuri blushed at her rudeness but smiled shyly.

"Gomennasai" Sayuri whispered.

"It's fine" Mizu replied. "Sora is going to kill me"

Sayuri giggled and shook her head.

"Sora didn't notice actually, she was getting ready for the show." She explained.

Mizu looked confused and Sayuri smiled good-naturedly.

"Come on I'll show you" Sayuri said and grabbed her hand.

Mizu slipped on the heels and she walked on, not allowing herself to stumble or anything as she walked down the stairs. Her breathing had accelerated all the more as she saw a bunch of girls with similar outfits walking down the stairs as well.

"Is the baby ready for her first performance?" the redheaded girl hissed.

Mizu frowned and bit her bottom lip in shame.

"Leave her alone Karin, or I'll cut you off drinks got it?" Sayuri said annoyed.

Karin glared and walked quicker to meet her best friend Sakura as they headed downstairs. Mizu turned back to face Sayuri and tilted her head confused.

"Performance?" she asked quietly.

Sayuri nodded.

"Cancan time" Sayuri said.

Before Mizu would say anything the curtains opened.

"Just follow the others" Sayuri said and lifted her Cancan skirt.

Mizu looked somewhat appalled and saw Kakashi walking in between the dancers to the front. His monotone clothing was gone, and he had appeared now to look like a ringleader of a circus, with his bright red suit, and black pants. On his left hand was a whip and at the top of his head was a black top hat. If he wasn't so perverse towards her she would think he was handsome.

Even though she was last in line, she saw that there were men all around looking at them perversely. Suddenly she heard Kakashi smirk and screamed out.

"Shouyoku!"

Suddenly the music began to play and she saw the red walls covered in silk, golden lights brightening up the room and the woman began to move forward. She awkwardly lifted her dress showing her ruffled panties and she felt her cheeks redden. She began to move as the other girls.

The more experienced girls, she figured were in front. She would later learn that they were all called the Diamond Dogs. They opened their mouths and sang together.

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi . Ce soir?"

She flushed even more understanding the words wondering just how wanton these woman were. She turned to look at Sayuri who was graceful in her movements. She followed her figuring it'd be simple. She had to admit she was thankful that she was graceful and a quick learner, for she got the movements quick, just lacked any sex appeal whatsoever. In her mind, based on the small smile Sayuri had as she saw her, she looked like she was new, fresh meat. She sighed and hummed along trying to calm down.

Kakashi began to sing and moved his hips in fluid movements that were gasp worthy.

"If work's an awful bore and living's just a chore, what to do? Cause death's not much fun. I've got the antidote and though I mustn't gloat, at the Shouyoku, you'll have fun! So scratch that little niggle Have a little wiggle!"

As this occurred, she saw all the woman beginning to shake their hips side to side then thrust their hips forward as he did. The men around were going crazy so much so as to reaching to each pull a girl towards them making Mizu nervous. Sayuri grabbed Mizu's hand and tugged her forward not wanting her to be basically scarred her first time around. Sayuri immediately let go of Mizu once she was tugged away and Mizu looked fearful as she saw her taken by a blond male with long hair. She thought Sayuri would be scared, but it wasn't true considering that Sayuri had a small smile on her face.

"Here we are now, entertain us We feel stupid and contagious" The men began to yell in return.

Before she could be tugged by some man who was around eighty, she was tugged forward by Kakashi and placed his hands on her hips moving her side to side. She leaned against him terrified as the girls moved in sexual motions all around them. She placed her hands over his and she heard him whisper.

"Got some dark desire? Love to play with fire? Why not let it rip? Live a little bit!"

As he said this he kissed her neck and spun her away. She knew that this wasn't going to end well, and indeed it didn't as she crashed into a male figure. Her short frame crashed into a man with broad shoulders and she opened her eyes after the impact to meet a pair of red eyes. She shivered and pushed herself away immediately.

"G-Gomennasai" she stuttered out embarrassed.

He scoffed slightly and looked at her. He wondered just why someone would pretend to be shy in a place like this, but as he saw her, he saw that she was flushing in a way that wasn't from the horrid makeup. She was genuinely embarrassed.

His eyes trailed away from her face and towards her bosom. He noticed that no matter how she acted her assets were indeed on display. She was breathing heavily making him simply entranced by her bosom. He saw her redness beginning to travel down towards her corset, the pink adding more color on her skin.

He then moved towards her waist, it was tight and showing her hourglass figure and made her hips flare out as all the other girls did into the skirts. He had seen her garters and her legs as Kakashi had practically showed her off.

"Can you please let go?" he heard her meekly ask.

"You look like a cupcake" he said.

He heard her gasp in surprise and before he could say anything, she was tugged from him.

"Tsk tsk young Uchiha, don't touch me merchandise. If you want her, then meet me in my office and we can talk eh?" Kakashi winked.

Mizu turned to glare at Kakashi and let him tug her away. She crashed into Kakashi's body once more and she figured out that instead of being with some stranger, Kakashi wouldn't harm her, after all he had to sell her, he had said so himself.

He walked upstairs with her and he spun it around. Mizu laid against his chest nervously as the other girls danced around. She noticed that more and more men were looking her direction and she hid herself against him.

"God you're going to be easy to sell" he whispered to her. "The shy thing is what's in!"

"Cancan!" Kakashi screamed and the girls began to dance the Cancan as men were enthralled by them, "You can bump and grind"

He looked at her expectantly and she let out the first thing that came out of her mind.

"Cause it's good for your mind!" she sang out.

Many let out cackles of laughter and all swung pints of alcohol and each had a woman at hand. The dancing ended and she sighed in relief.

"Can't wait for that money" Kakashi whispered excitedly.

Mizu huffed and pushed herself away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Sayuri is-"

"Fine go, she'll be a good influence I suppose" Kakashi smirked.

Mizu rushed downstairs and she walked towards the bar. There was Sayuri with the blond male and he smiled seeing her.

"Hey!" Sayuri said smiling. "this is Deidara, my knight in shining armor"

Deidara laughed and Mizu knew that from Sayuri's gaze she meant it. She smiled politely and shook hands with him.

"She's coming" Sayuri whispered.

"Hm?" Mizu asked.

"Just sit down here doll and you'll see" Deidara said and sat her down.

Suddenly sparkles began to fall from the sky and Mizu looked surprised.

"It's her, the sparkling diamond" Deidara whispered.

Mizu looked surprised and saw Sora's figure coming from the ceiling in a black swing. Her costume disappeared and was now in a ruby colored corset with lace atop of it. She had a top hat with diamonds covering its way around it and long gloves reaching her elbows and her short shorts were the matching color. She was covered in diamonds and she looked breathtaking that she had to admit.

Sora opened her violet eyes and she smirked softly. The music was soft and she began to sing softly.

_"The French are glad to die for love they delight on fighting duels, but I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels" _she finished in a whisper.

Mizu looked to see all the men looking at her in wonder. As she finished the last line the lights turned back on and many cheered. She began to spin in the swing and she leaned back comfortably as the music was upbeat.

"_A kiss on the hand maybe quite continental but diamonds are a girl's best friend"_ she sang.

She hopped off her swing and began to work the floor. Mizu noticed that she was very flirtatious.

"_A kiss may be grand, but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat or_ _help you feed your"_ she meowed "_ pussy cat!"_

All men cheered and she spun around.

"_Men grow cold as girls grow old, and we all lose our charms in the end, but square cut or pear-shaped these rocks don't lose their shape. Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" _She shook her hips and was lifted towards the stage.

"_Because we are living in a material world, and I am a material girl"_ she smiled and blew a kiss to the crowed_. "Come and get be boys!"_

She smirked and she threw her top hat in the air being thrown towards a specific man. Mizu's eyes trailed away from Sora to see the man. He was tall and had long black hair; his eyes were glued to Sora as were the others so Mizu had time to study him. His face had to makes alongside his cheeks and she noticed that he was sitting next to the man that had called her a cupcake. Kakashi walked towards the older man and he handed Kakashi a large gold heart covered in gaudy diamonds, something she suspected was meant for Sora. She noticed that the younger of what she suspected would be siblings, was staring at her and smirking. She looked away cheeks red and she concentrated on Sora instead knowing it was safer.

"Talk to me Kakashi Hatake, tell me all about it!" she yelled.

Kakashi jumped on stage and began to show her the heart. She flushed and began to sing as she followed the diamond around like a game.

"_There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer, but diamonds are a girl's best friend. There may come a time when a hard boiled employer think you're awful nice , but get that ice or else no dice._ _He's your guy when stocks are high but beware when they start to descend"_

Everyone was singing along and she looked like a natural on stage. She heard a soft sigh and turned to see Sayuri looking at Sora what seemed to be admiration.

"I wish I was like her" Sayuri whispered.

"_Diamonds are a girl's best! Diamonds are a girl's best! Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" _ She then finished and landed on the older man.

"Uchiha Itachi" Sayuri explained. "Sora's lover"

Mizu nodded and saw that the other Uchiha was staring at her.

"Who's the one beside him?" Mizu whispered.

Sayuri giggled and she nudged Mizu's side. She shook her head amused and blushed at the misunderstanding that Sayuri had.

"Don't be silly, but I'm curious, he called me a cupcake" Mizu explained.

"Cute!" Sayuri said.

"No, not really he said it in disgust" she replied.

"He hates sweet doll" Deidara said. "That's Uchiha Sasuke"

Mizu nodded and she decided she would remember that name as he wouldn't stop staring at her. She saw Kakashi walked towards the now lonesome Uchiha,(his brother had left with Sora towards her bedroom she would later learn) and they began to chat up.

"Oh dear" Sayuri said. "Come on I think we should take you upstairs"

Sayuri tugged Mizu upstairs and she looked confused.

"Why?" Mizu asked.

"Seems you are being sold faster than anyone suspected" Sayuri said.

"Oh no, I refuse" Mizu replied tugging her wrist away from Sayuri.

Mizu turned to walk back downstairs eyes showing determination. Sayuri followed her shocked as she saw the new girl walking towards Uchiha Sasuke and Kakashi talking business. They turned as they heard heels walking their direction.

Kakashi blinked and wondered just what the little girl wanted, but as he saw her eyes showing determination, the same look she had had while she slaughtered a few good men during the wartime, he knew it meant trouble.

"What-" he began but was interrupted by her.

"Don't you dare even think of selling me like the tarts around here! I won't stand for it!" She said angrily.

Kakashi looked shocked that she was saying this in front of Sasuke and felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment at his little toy.

"Don't you-"

"And you Uchiha Sasuke, don't waste your money on me." She said shaking her finger in front of Sasuke's face.

"Oh?" he said brow raised.

"Yes! Because if you do. You wouldn't want to waste your money on what I can promise you will be the worst bed lay you will ever have!" she hissed.

Sasuke stared at the girl before him and his lip twitched to something that could be thought of as a smile. Her cheeks were red in anger, her eyes flashing showing her determination and moxie, her lips moving into words that he currently wasn't listening to. She was great for the picking, ripe and new he learned from Kakashi, never having anyone touch her intimately. He decided he wanted to mark the little minx and make her succumb to him. Her hips were pronounced as her hands were placed upon them showing her offensive stance.

"I think we have a deal Hatake" Sasuke said ignoring Mizu's comments.

He heard her growl in anger and he smirked. Kakashi looked bewildered but smile as he saw a check being thrown his direction. He saw that it was 125 million yen! That was even more expensive over what Sora was sold to, to Uchiha's older brother.

"Done!" Kakashi said.

He ruffled Mizu's hair and walked away kissing the check as he did so. Mizu was left there fuming looking angrily at a calm Uchiha.

"You're mine now" he said simply.

"Really?" she hissed "Well have a good time trying to get me to put up my part of the deal. I refuse!"

He chuckled and tugged her towards him. Before she could protest he pressed his lips to hers angrily. She was as stiff as a board and was wide-eyed. Her first kiss, was taken by some barbarian and she struggled. His hands roamed down her back and she gasped in surprise making him take advantage and deepen the kiss. He felt her body relax as she had succumbed to his dominant nature. He smirked and pulled back.

As he did so, he noticed her eyes were closed showing him her long lashes. Her lips trembling, which matched her whole body as well. Her eyes fluttered open and he tugged her towards him.

"If you succumbed then, imagine when I have you all alone to myself" he growled. "You are mine now"

He growled and pushed her to the side. She crawled away from him and practically clung to Sayuri who's cheeks were red with shock at seeing the moment . He merely smirked and looked at Sayuri who was now glaring his direction.

"Get me a scotch wench" he growled.

Sayuri's eyes hardened but nonetheless nodded as she held Mizu. She tugged her away and sighed knowing that the poor thing would have a hard time at Shouyoku.

"Hate that man" Sayuri whispered.

"H-hai" Mizu whispered scared.

She pressed Mizu into the comforting arms of Deidara and she made Sasuke's drink. Mizu clung to Deidara and as he whispered comforting words as a brother, she knew that she had made her friends. Sayuri and Deidara and they'd be the one's aiding her as she overcame the bad luck that came with Shouyoku.


	3. Discoveries and Warnings

_**~Shouyoku~**_

_**Chapter 3: Discoveries and Warnings**_

As the night was drawing to a close, Sayuri and Deidara closed down the bar, leaving them time to comfort the poor girl in the back. Sayuri placed her hand on Deidara's shoulder telling him that she'd be the first to head towards Mizu before he could.

"Fine" he said and began to clean the cups there.

Sayuri smiled and walked behind to see Mizu. She looked distraught and Sayuri could not help but sympathize with the newcomer. Not only had she had a stressful day, but she was already sold before she could even consider the consequences. Worst of all she was sold to an Uchiha, the cruelest family of Konoha.

"Mizu-chan?" Sayuri called out.

Mizu lifted her head and looked at her, eyes red. Sayuri walked over and bent down to wrap her arms around the girl she had grown a fondness for. This younger girl reminded her of when she was her age. Being sold at age eighteen herself, she had no one but Deidara to help her, that and a kinder Sora. She sighed wondering how this young girl, same age as she had arrived could see the big changes. This girl had known nothing but luxury and death.

"I don't want to be here. I want to go home" Mizu croaked out before she doubled over into sobs.

Sayuri's own eyes watered remembering how many times she had sobbed that very phrase. The only difference was that she didn't want to return to her old place to live, but in reality, a home she hadn't found yet. She always sought out a home someplace where she was loved.

"I know how that is" Sayuri cooed.

Mizu shook her head.

"No you don't" she sniffled. "I haven't ever experienced real peace till a month before I'm traded."

Sayuri looked confused and Mizu pushed herself away looking at her hands.

"When I was born, there was a massive genocide of anyone with a Kekkei Genkai in Kirigakure. My okaasan and otousan were victims of that genocide. The only few that remained survived only because of the Mizukage who saved us. Mei, my sister, she was the strongest holder of our Kekkei Genkai and she became the Mizukage before the war began with all the villages."

Mizu wiped her tears remembering her sister. Sayuri looked surprised and appalled at the thought of the genocide. She herself was one of the few pure holders of her own Kekkei Genkai yet she wasn't as successful at working with it. She was used to second place and thrived in the shadows as well.

"I'm sorry" was all Sayuri managed to say.

"Were you in the same position as I was?" Mizu asked after minutes of just sobbing.

Sayuri remembered clearly and merely rubbed Mizu's back trying to force herself to say her story.

"Everyone in Shouyoku has a painful story to tell. There is no cheeriness in this place…" Sayuri whispered. "I was just like you, my parents sold me…I wasn't good enough to move up ranks I didn't meet their expectations. I was sent here, scared and betrayed I cried for the first month of my life here. I sobbed and sobbed, lost weight and worse of all Kakashi was ready to sell me away because no one wanted to buy me. Many times he tried, but I would cry before the 'deed was done."

Mizu listened intently and her sobs lessened as she heard the story. She listened and felt somewhat selfish and stupid at the thought that she was the only one that had suffered and been betrayed. She supposed that it was because she was hurt now, Sayuri had been there longer and had suffered as well.

"Who…who bought you?" Mizu whispered.

Sayuri looked down at her and noticed how she had stopped crying and she continued on.

"Deidara…he used what he had saved for a year to buy me. They were going to sell me to the Snow country and this horrible looking man. He took my virginity…" she ended blushing.

Mizu felt like blushing too at the fact that it was so romantic. She knew they had some sort of connection between them and from Sayuri's blush, it was more than just him taking her virginity.

"So you aren't….you aren't a worker here?" she asked.

Sayuri shrugged.

"I work at the bar with Deidara because to stay here I pay rent. I work a few hours, withstand the disgusting men and get the work done."

"So you and Deidara…." Mizu trailed off.

"I love him" she whispered "but in this job…love doesn't matter."

Mizu frowned. She like many other girls sought out love and it wasn't a dream that she could fulfill if she lived here. She wiped her tears tired of crying so tired of it.

"It won't be as bad," Sayuri whispered. "I'll be here after it all"

Mizu nodded and let out a yawn making Sayuri notice just how late it was.

"Come on I'll take you to bed" she said.

She tugged her new friend along and she wondered just how hard this life really was. She was used to working here day to day, so when she saw a newcomer such as Mizu looking shocked at the way people lived here, she really felt it. She loved Deidara and while he reciprocated, or so she believed from the signs, there was no real future. Love here came and went, and it was usually shown in the bedroom.

As she heard Mizu yawn once more, she sighed and tugged her along with a small smile. She felt bad for the girl, being forced to live in a world that was shown to be truly unfair. There were only a few such as Sora that were lucky enough to live the truly glamorous life.

As she looked down the sides of the stairs, she saw just how luxurious it looked on the outside, but if the walls could talk, it would tell the tales of many women losing their hearts towards men that would leave them as fast as the hype ended. She frowned knowing just how hard many took them, to a point where they were just done love forever. She hated to think that Mizu would end up the same way, she knew that she had to help her new friend keep her heart away from Uchiha Sasuke.

As they reached the baby blue door, Sayuri turned to see Mizu half asleep already, leaning on her shoulder. Sayuri laughed softly and opened the door for her.

"Thank you" Mizu whispered.

Sayuri looked at her confused.

"You…you're my first friend..thank you. You saw me being a fool, sobbing over little things…you don't understand how I appreciate it."

Sayuri felt herself blush at how she was being thanks. She wasn't used to being noticed here, but she smiled at her in return.

"Well…you're welcome" Sayuri said softly.

Before she could leave, they hear the door open and both froze. It wasn't just any door, but it was the dreaded black and red door, the one everyone avoided. Sora.

"Move" Sayuri whispered.

She pushed herself inside Mizu's door and pulled Mizu in right after. Mizu got on her knees and Sayuri leaned over her, so both could see from the split of the door what was going on.

Sora wrapped her arms around Itachi in an intimate manner. Mizu was surprised at just how soft Sora was being with the older Uchiha. She looked absolutely in love with him and leaned against him looking up at him lovingly.

He was no different. His hard demeanor had softened as well and his hands were holding her as if she was his lifeline. Their foreheads were pressed together and it looked like they were dancing back and forth.

Mizu was wide-eyed as was Sayuri from the scene they were watching. It was so…bittersweet. Both knew that love was somewhat taboo in Shouyoku because it limited the number of customers a woman could have. Not many men were as lucky as Itachi where he could afford to have her all to himself, many were forced to go through heartbreak.

She looked up to see Sayuri sharing her expression as well. Both were surprised at how they were interacting with one another, and the fact that they seemed like the opposite of how they were to others.

"I love you" Sora whispered kissing his bottom lip.

"I love you too" Itachi whispered caressing her cheek.

Soon they shared a kiss, a passionate one, one that was of desperate need as well.

"Let me stay the night" Itachi whispered after he pulled back.

"You know you can't…I would love if you could" she whispered.

He pressed his forehead to hers and frowned.

"Come with me then. Come to my mansion" he said immediately.

She pulled away almost mad and looked at him frowning.

"You know very well that I can't. Kakashi needs me..my brother needs me." She said getting mad.

Itachi nodded trying not to start an argument.

"I will not argue with you…so I bid you goodnight" he whispered kissing her forehead.

She closed her eyes as his lips touched her skin and she closed the door behind her with a smile that could light up the night.

As he walked down the hallway, he stopped right in front of the baby blue door and he pushed it in causing the girls to fall back. He smirked seeing the girls on the floor and leaned down to come face to face with Mizu.

Her eyes widened and she felt her cheeks redden at him being so close to her, and his eyes glowing red. Her breath hitched as he sneered at her.

"Treat my brother well, or else I will make your life hell…yours and Kirigakure…that's right I know who you were Terumi Mizu…or should it be just Mizu…you are after all removed from your clan." He smirked seeing her eyes water. " Got it?"

She nodded immediately and he moved back acting as if nothing happened. He looked to see Sayuri surprised and he smiled at her.

"Good to see you again Sayuri, tell Deidara I said hi." He said and walked off down the hallway and out of the building.

Mizu was left on the floor with her hand on her chest. Tomorrow night would be the night…the night where she would be forced into the action she feared most.

"I'll see you" Sayuri said absentmindedly and ran off probably towards Deidara.

She kicked the door closed and laid down on the floor sighing. This day had to be the most emotionally draining day of her life. Moments after entering she was sold like a simple slave and forced to serve herself to this Sasuke man and morning came already.

She got up and locked her door decided she needed privacy…and a bath. She nodded about the batch and walked towards her bathroom. She looked towards her balcony, seeing the sun rising, she had survived her first day…horribly. She threw her heels to the side and closed the door behind her.

She sighed and began to tug out all the things in her hair. The feathers were thrown on the side, her hair pins as well letting her tresses free. She sighed in relief and rubbed her scalp feeling that she needed blood to circulate again.

She wiggled her garters off, and then her slip, soon her corset. She gasped in relief letting her lungs take in big gulps of fresh air. Soon everything was slipped off of her. She turned to face the mirror and she looked at her face. Some of her tears had smudged off the layers of makeup she was wearing; it was disturbing how different she looked with it.

She turned away from the mirror, disgusted and instead turned on the shower. She sighed in relief as she slipped into the shower. The hot water calmed down her whole self and she looked at her feet to see the makeup being washed off, letting splotches of color hit the porcelain tub. She cleaned herself completely, after an hour of just letting the water hit her she stepped out.

She slipped on her nightgown and looked at her room. She chuckled bitterly at the thought of her calling this place her own, but sadly it was, for she had nothing else to call her own. She climbed into the cold bed and curled up in a corner.

Before long she was crying softly, allowing that to be the only noise in her room. She knew that tomorrow she wouldn't be alone here, and she clung to her bedspread all the more. She sniffled and soon fell into an uncomfortable sleep.


	4. Emerald and Sapphire

_**~Shouyoku~**_

_**Chapter 4: Emerald and Sapphire**_

She was sleeping soundly after she had spent the morning crying. She knew that sleep was the only thing that she had left that could lead her to escape.

Her door was opened and Sayuri entered looking at the sleeping frame. Deidara followed and frowned with her. She was curled up on the left side of the large bed, sleeping in an uncomfortable way, based on her shallow her breaths were.

"Let her sleep yeah?" Deidara said placing his hands over Sayuri's shoulder. "You have to practice your solo for tonight anyways."

She turned to face him and nodded cheeks flushed from his mere touch. He smiled in return and walked out leaving her there. She placed her hand on her chest letting herself calm down. She closed the door behind them leaving Mizu to sleep.

She walked down the stairs cheeks still red. She knew that she had fallen in love with him the moment that they consummated the purchase. After he made love to an inexperienced Sayuri, she had fallen for him hard. She hoped that Mizu wouldn't be the same. Love and Shouyoku never went hand in hand.

_**Uchiha Mansion…**_

"Are you an idiot?" Itachi reprimanded a grumpy Sasuke.

"What do you mean big brother?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that you spent so much money on an inexperienced wench?"

Sasuke slammed his coffee cup on the table and glared.

"When has money ever mattered? You spend money on that wench of yours too, so why should it matter?"

Itachi's eyes flashed red.

"She's not a wench! Her name is Sora, and she is my personal courtesan." Both knew that she was much more than a simple courtesan.

"Yes, yes, then why should it matter that I want myself a personal courtesan too?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"You usually by the usual girl for the night you know? Karin and Sakura aren't those your favorites?" he asked.

Sasuke shrugged and took a sip taunting Itachi.

"I don't see why I couldn't go for something different. It's not like I bought some a woman that was already broken in. I'll be the first.." he said smirking.

Itachi sighed. It really wasn't the fact that he bought her, but he feared that Sasuke would befall on the same spell that many had fallen. He knew that there was a rule in Shouyoku, "Love doesn't exist at the hands of lust" and that was the problem. He had fallen for that woman, that vivacious woman that had taken his heart.

"I won't be you" Sasuke said surprising Itachi.

Itachi whipped around and looked at him shocked.

"What?"

"I won't be you…I would never fall for a courtesan, for Kami's sake they are meant only for my pleasure. Mizu-chan will be the same. She'll be only used for whatever sick pleasures I decide to go through. Simple as that." He said.

"What do you mean like me? I would never…"

"I know you love that Sora woman, it's obvious" Sasuke told his older brother. "I'm not an idiot. Love is for idiots anyways. I'll be heading off to spar now, you've frustrated me enough for the day. I'll see you this evening…"

Sasuke ended their conversation by walking off leaving Itachi all to himself. He sighed seeing his baby brother leave.

"You say that now…that's because you don't know that true lure of a pure woman." Itachi whispered.

He sat down and covered his face. He had fallen for a pure woman himself. Sora..she was an enigma. She had rough edges, but that's from the rough business she lived for. She performed for many, many loved her, wanted her, but they couldn't. She was all his and everyone knew it. He loved her too much, but no matter how many times he asked her to leave the place she couldn't this was all she knew, and he knew that he couldn't promise her the good life no matter how wealthy he was. His parents…they would disapprove and he could not live with that, nor could she. So they danced around the topic of the future and lived for the now.

He feared that Sasuke would fall the same way. When he met Sora…she was just like Mizu. Young innocent, except she loved performing, something that Mizu knew nothing of. The way that Sasuke looked at Mizu was the same way he had looked at Sora. He was surprised at the spontaneous meeting; he saw that from his baby brother. That and the way that during Sora's performance, he saw how Sasuke hadn't batted an eye to his usual girls, but he had gone went straight for the newbie.

He sighed knowing that the girl would face big heartbreak. He walked out of the kitchen leaving it empty.

_**The evening…**_

Sayuri entered Mizu's room immediately. It was half an hour before it was time for the performance and she hadn't seen Mizu all day. She entered the room and saw her sleeping soundly. She hadn't gone to eat a single meal, instead she slept through everything.

"Mizu" she said shaking her.

She was beginning to get worried over the lack of movement that is until she heard a groan come from her. Immediately she pulled the covers off of her friend and saw her sit up.

Mizu let out a yawn and wiped her eyes sleepily. She opened her eyes to see Sayuri already in her costume and everything.

"Oh jeez, it wasn't a dream?" she whined.

Sayuri rolled her eyes and pulled Mizu out. She stumbled, but Sayuri didn't care instead pushing her into the bathroom.

"Get dressed you have ten minutes." She called out.

"Fine!" Mizu replied.

Eight minutes later, Mizu came out already in costume, with a towel wrapped around her hair. Sayuri smiled at least she knew that Mizu was trying.

"Why are you dressed differently?" she asked while brushing her hair.

Sayuri smiled shyly and replied.

"I'm performing today.." she said shyly.

Mizu smiled.

"How exciting?" she said meekly.

Sayuri laughed and nodded.

"I do admit while this job isn't the best, I do enjoy being given a chance to sing. You might go tonight you know…"

Mizu turned to face her shocked.

"What?" she paled.

"Well tonight is the day that you…..give your present" Sayuri said uncomfortably.

She forced herself not to cry and nodded instead placing her blue feather in her hair. She took a deep breath and began to grueling makeup treatment. Five minutes before she was needed, she was done.

"I'll meet you downstairs" Sayuri said and ran off trying to get ready for her performance.

Mizu sighed and slipped on her heels, then moved towards the main stairway.

She wasn't expecting to see two girls waiting for her. She knew who they were, Karin and Sakura. Both girls smirked as they saw their little victim walking towards the main stairway.

"Well….hello, hello mouse" Karin purred teasingly.

Mizu curled up slightly and frowned slightly at being cornered.

"No need to shy away Mouse" Sakura added.

Mizu frowned and glared at them, but it wasn't convincing.

"What do you want?" she said.

"Just wanted to tell you how lucky you are." Karin teased.

"Lucky? Why am I lucky?" she asked.

"You get to get bedded by Sasuke, that's why!" Sakura squealed.

Mizu blinked confused, could they possibly think that it was a good thing?

Her confusion was understood by the two and they shared a smirk.

"I mean he's a great lover, very enthusiastic" Karin commented with a flick of her hair.

Mizu froze…he slept with these women too?

"Yeah he's rough, I know he's got a giving lover on purpose, but he is!" Sakura fawned.

Mizu felt uncomfortable.

"Just warning you lovely mouse." Karin began.

"-that he will make you fall in love with him" Sakura said shrugging. "It's inevitable."

"Why would I want to have him? Why would he want me if you already bedded the two of you?" she asked them.

They shrugged and smirked.

"You are new…corrupting another is a fantastic thing to do" Karin purred caressing Sakura's face.

Mizu pushed through the pair and rushed downstairs. She was oblivious to leaving the pair of girls laughing, knowing that they had frightened the little lamb.

As she reached downstairs, she saw Sora glaring at her.

"You are late" Sora said.

"I didn't know I was needed!" she squeaked.

"Behind the bar, Sayuri is performing today, so you are missing the Cancan to instead work with Deidara in-hey wait up I'm not done!" Sora screamed.

Mizu stopped walking and turned to face her immediately.

"Then you perform after, it's a ritual. Don't refuse, I will hurt you. As I was saying, it's tradition and a girl usually sings before being bedded….don't make it a crap song, or else.." she glared.

Mizu nodded wide eyed and ran off. She was oblivious to the eyes that followed her, one that couldn't wait for tonight.

She reached the bar and slid behind it, to help Deidara. She picked up an empty cup and she looked lost. Deidara walked over and smirked taking it from her.

"Leave this all to me yeah?" he said chuckling. "Work on your song instead."

Mizu pouted and sat on the stool and began to hum to herself.

"Can I just write a song about how I should just die?" she moaned.

Deidara laughed and passed a glass towards a guest.

"Write something romantic, it gets people into the mood." He said.

She looked at him in a deadpanned expression.

"Yes because that's what I want to do, make Sasuke Uchiha get in the mood." She muttered.

Deidara shrugged.

"We need business, and you need to sing something from the heart. I don't know imagine being in love yeah? I mean you've been in love right?" he asked her.

She looked away and frowned imagining her first love…there was no one. She never felt love before, she only knew the kind for family and kinsmen alike.

She hummed softly and smiled softly imagining being in real love. Being in the type of love where it was necessary like oxygen. She volunteered, with much of Deidara's protests, but she tried anyways. She washed the glasses and helped him to a point where he was amused.

They were laughing around that is until the lights dimmed. Mizu was tugged by Deidara and they sat on their stools waiting on for the performance.

Kakashi appeared and all the men and women around clapped. He smiled and soon the room grew quiet as he made the hand motion.

"Now…..while our Diamond rests, we shall shift gears towards another precious stone Emeralds show nothing but hope, love, and loyalties, nothing could defeat our little Sayuri the Sparkling Emerald!"

Everyone clapped with a few murmurs going around about how little she performed.

Soon sparkles began to fall from the sky and there was one soft spotlight shining. All eyes lead towards the stage and there she was, the sparkling emerald. She was in a dark teal corset with black strings

Her auburn hair fell softly down her side in curls and she simply hid her face, eyes closed. Soon she lifted her head, and her eyes fluttered open.

Breaths were taken in as her teal shade eyes fluttered. Many wondered just at who was she staring at, but as she looked straight towards the bar there was no question, it was towards Deidara. His breath hitched, and Mizu moved away as the spotlight began to hit him.

She smiled softly, earning a beauty that few got to really see. She parted her red lips and she began to sing.

"_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside. I'm not one of those people.. who can easily hide," _ she sang softly. "_I don't have much money….but…_

It was so romantic, her eyes were only for Deidara, and everyone knew he was the keeper of the sparkling emerald.

"_My gift is my song…and this one's for you" _she sang pointing towards him "_and you can tell everybody that this is your song… It may be quite simple but now that it's done"_ she blushed looking away briefly.

She then smiled with a small amount of confidence and took in a deep breath.

"_Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world."_

She looked at him more confidently and got up walking towards the edge of the stage.

"_Sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss. Well some of these verses, well they, they got me quite cross. But the sun's been kind, while I wrote this song." _She winked._ "It's for people like you, that keep it turned on."_

Mizu was wide eyed staring at her while she sang one of the most beautiful songs she ever heard. Her eyes were the most expressive objects in the world. They showed nothing but love, and the notes she hit, every single word was meant.

"_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten, if they're green or they're blue. Anyway the thing is, what I really mean…yours are the sweetest eyes, I've ever seen." _

Sayuri's eyes began to water.

She saw clearly how Deidara had dropped the mantle he was holding, nothing could rapture his attention like Sayuri could. She knew that her feelings were reciprocated by a single look by him.

"_And you can tell everybody, that this is your song." _ She said pointing towards the audience. "_ It may be quite simple, but..now that it's done. I hope you don't mind,I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words…. How wonderful life is now you're in the world!"_

She soon jumped off stage and met Deidara half way before he engulfed her in a kiss. It was so pure, so passionate, like true love.

Mizu wiped her tears and clapped as did everyone else. Soon she froze as a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Kakashi smiling…or so she thought, she couldn't tell from his mask.

"Go get ready for your performance, it better be good, I am not returning that money." He warned.

She nodded and ran upstairs. As she left she caught sight of Sasuke being covered in kisses by Sakura and Karin and she rolled her eyes thinking of how she wouldn't fall prey to that.

She immediately ran towards her sink and began to wash off all the makeup. She refused to look like some porcelain doll, no they would get her. She wanted to show him her imperfections, so he would change his mind and take one of the others.

She knew what she was going to sing, something about how she believed love was. Something she could never experience. She shook her head removing those depressing thoughts and she changed.

Her corset was royal blue, she believed it was a joke from Kakashi and she glared at them. She allowed her garment to fall down her sides like some skirt and in the front showing her dark black ruffled bloomers.

She took off the feather from her hair and the pins, letting the strands of hair fall down her cheeks gracefully. Soft curls were created from the pins, creating this image of purity, ironic considering it would all end by the end of the night.

She removed the hells, instead deciding to be barefoot, simple, nothing extravagant.

"Mizu!" she heard someone scream.

She knew it was time. She took a deep breath and she ran downstairs. She was surprised to see that from the stage, Sasuke had moved to the center, to show everyone that she was his. She glared at the thought, but soon her anger dissipated to nerves as she was pushed behind the curtains.

Kakashi appeared one stage and smiled silencing everyone.

"Now! We have a surprise for all of you. Far from the lands that we all know, we have brought the water flower of many dreams. Hidden gem from Kirigakure, showing love, purity, power and the stone of destiny. Introducing Mizu , the Lovely Sapphire!"

She was annoyed by the introduction, but quickly sat down, her face hidden in a position like Sayuri had previously been. She forced herself not to show nervousness as the curtains opened. She couldn't face the audience as she began, she was too frightened.

Silence was unbearable, everyone was quiet waiting for her to speak. She took a deep breath and began shy and meek.

"_I-if I-I" _ she closed her mouth and felt herself blush.

She forced herself not to cry, and instead looked up to see Sasuke looking at her. It wasn't a look of amusement, but of genuine curiosity.

What she didn't know was that he was looking at her, looking at how different she looked. There was no makeup on her, nothing but pale skin, big brown eyes, red cheeks, pink lips no layers of make up like the cupcake he had met. She was more vulnerable than he had ever seen her.

"_If I should die this very moment"_ she began to sing out.

Sasuke looked genuinely surprised at how soft her voice began. It was like a whisper, so haunting. He had to admit he was annoyed at her song being death, but listened on.

"_I wouldn't fear.. for I've never known completeness, like being here."_ She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around herself looking at the audience.

"_Wrapped in the warmth of you loving every breath of you, still my heart this moment. Oh it might burst" _She was nervous so she stared at Sasuke.

She looked away shyly and continued to sing.

"_-could we stay right here, till the end of time until the earth stops turning, wanna love you until the seas run dry… I've found the one I've waited for" _

He felt something hit his chest as her big innocent brown eyes reached his once more. Her cheeks red, and her voice shy and vulnerable showed him that she was scared about what she was singing.

"_All this time I've loved you, and never known your face…"_ she closed her eyes imagining the man that she would love in her dreams, but nothing came…nothing but Uchiha Sasuke's face.

"_All this time I've missed you, and searched this human race. Here is true peace, here my heart knows calm, safe in your soul, bathed in your sighs wanna stay right here…till the end of time.. till the earth stops turning… gonna love you until the seas run dry"_

Sasuke felt himself entranced by her mere innocence, while Mizu simply sang from what she knew best, her imagination.

"_I've found the one I've waited for" _She ended in a whisper.

Soon the lights dimmed once more and cheers were heard. She heard the curtains fall and she ran, she ran from there not wanting to faint.

She was grabbed by someone and she cried out in surprise, only to be pulled into the man's chest. She looked up to see the pair of eyes that had haunted her before. She saw the red eyes, that hypnotized her the first time.

She felt his breath on her ear and her breath hitched out of nervousness.

"You are mine" he whispered and gripped her arm. "Let's go upstairs now."

She trembled but nodded not finding her voice, and being too stupid to realize that it was too dark for him to see her.

"Well?" he said tugging her.

"H-hai!" she squeaked.

"Dobe" he whispered before leaning down and shutting up her nervousness in the form of a kiss.

As much as she fought it, it was no use, she admitted, she submitted to him, after all he was right she was his.


	5. The First Time

_**~Shouyoku~**_

_**Chapter 5: The First Time**_

She remembered being in this situation long before. She loved being in his arms, loved touching his face. The first time they had ever been intimate she had been terrified of him. She remembered being tense, being frightened by the man who had bought her, but he had taken her heart before she could even notice.

It wasn't so hard to take it from her; it was taken by a single kiss. Many said that a kiss was forbidden in Shouyoku because it could lead to trouble, but she hadn't cared. The moment he kissed her lips, all her tensions dissipated and soon he lured the passionate side of her.

She never thought she'd been a wanton woman, but this time around, every inch that he touched her she felt a passion burning inside. She leaned up for a kiss and was reciprocated immediately.

"I love you" she whispered.

As she felt the silence loom over the pair of lovers she froze up. Had she said something wrong? She then felt his breath over her lips and soon they shared another kiss.

"Kami I love you too. You're mine yeah?" he whispered against her neck.

"H-hai" she whispered.

"Good" he whispered.

She laughed softly, but that all ended the moment that he began to move. His movements began the intimate dance of the ages. He was so careful, but it was so different. The kisses were intensified, the touches were fire, the whispers drove her wild.

The silence ceased as small murmurs of "I love yous" filled the empty space. She tugged his blond locks and he ran his fingers through her auburn hair and soon they opened their hearts to one another. She arched towards him and a small cry was all that stopped the murmurs.

She lay there beside him, but soon was engulfed by him and she smiled. A small kiss was the last thing they shared before he closed his eyes and slept. She laid in the bed, simply staring at the moonlight that entered the small bedroom she sighed a satisfied smile.

Soon the haze in the afterglow of love making disappeared and she began to think of how the others were. She knew she was lucky, and she was the luckiest in Shouyoku. She never had to sell her body, no because the first man that bought her was the one that kept not only her physical body, but her heart and soul.

She didn't have to deal with the stress that Sora felt every night when Itachi left after their lovemaking. No, she didn't have to face goodbyes with Deidara because they were always together. They worked together, lived together and now she believed slept together. She never said the horrid goodbye.

Her thoughts moved towards her younger and more innocent friend. Mizu was going to lose something precious of hers tonight, and she promised herself she would be there. She begged to the god's that Mizu would not share any kiss with the young Uchiha.

For a kiss in Shouyoku was thought to be a deadly thing. A kiss was more powerful than many thought, because from a kiss she herself had lost her heart. She clung towards Deidara who immediately held her closer and she allowed herself to close her eyes.

'_Just don't kiss him'_ she thought.

Soon sleep overtook her, and soon her prayers wouldn't be answered.

_**Downstairs…**_

The kiss was just a way to shut her up, he told himself. He didn't need to kiss her, in fact he had never kissed anyone before her. He had slept with many women of Shouyoku, so much that he had two favorites, whose names now were forgotten in the midst of the brunette before him.

She was so nervous, so meek, so jumpy, but it amused him. She had sang tonight, she sang a song that had affected him, and so he followed tradition, heard her song and now he decided it was perfect time to bed her.

He pulled back from her and opened his eyes to see her still against the wall. Her eyes were closed, cheeks pink and her lips still parted. It was as if she hadn't realized that the kiss had ended. Seconds later her eyes opened, and he smirked seeing her in a daze like the prior kiss.

He asked himself, why was it that he kissed her, and not anyone else. To shut her up, that's why, he repeated to himself.

"Come on its time" he said.

She blushed and tensed slightly, but that didn't stop him. He began to walk, and felt that she wasn't following. As he turned he saw her still in place and wide-eyed and terrified. He sighed and glared walking over and grabbing her wrist.

"Now!" he hissed.

She jumped and her feet somehow began to move like he had asked. She saw that on her way upstairs Kakashi winked at her, as if telling her "thanks for sacrificing yourself for money" and she glared.

Soon the confidence disappeared as she saw the girls Karin and Sakura smirked at her, making faces surely that would make her nervous.

Sasuke wasn't an idiot, he knew all of this and he got annoyed at how slow she was being. He decided she was taking too long so he lifted her up and held her in his arms. She squeaked in surprise and clung to him scared to fall.

He turned to face Karin and Sakura and smirked.

"If she's as horrible as I predict she will be, I'll be in one of your bedrooms tonight."

"Anytime Sasuke" Karin purred.

"Free of charge too" Sakura added.

"Well be in Sakura's room waiting.." Karin added winking.

Mizu looked on horrified and feeling like a failure as he said this right in front of her. She glared and dug her nails into his chest. He winced slightly and smirked.

"What jealous?" he asked.

"Oh please, just get it over with so you can return to your whores. It's not like I'm expecting much either." She replied angrily.

He glared at her and tightened his grip. How dare she? He was Uchiha Sasuke, and he always was the best and he would prove it to her.

He walked up the stairs faster than usual and she clung on for she had no hope. Soon they reached the hallway and he began to look around.

"Which door is yours?" he asked.

She frowned and pointed towards her baby blue colored door. He smirked seeing how it was so innocent. He opened the door without much difficulty and soon both were engulfed in darkness. He blinked and his eyes began to grow red, allowing him to see into the room clearly.

Mizu was surrounded by darkness, there was only one or two moonbeams entering the room from the balcony, but she was too nervous to do anything. She heard the door close and she began to tremble.

Sasuke paid no heed; instead he walked towards the bed and laid her down. She was surprised as the bedspread hit her back and she tensed up immediately.

She heard him shuffling and soon he was over her once more. She knew he was over her because she felt his breathing. He leaned down and he kissed her cheek. She was surprised and her eyes opened wide.

She was shocked to see his eyes glowing in the darkness. She felt his weight on her waist, he was straddling her.

Her breath began to get heavy and he leaned down chuckling.

"Calm down" he whispered.

She didn't say anything too scared, especially when he nuzzled her neck. She was tense as a board as he breathed in her scent.

Sasuke was no longer paying attention to her, rather her as a body, as a woman. He began to tug her clothing in a rapid manner, so much so that he had no idea he was scaring her. He was having a hard time with her corset, but as soon as he learned that there were clips in the front, they came off one by one.

He was becoming intoxicated with her, she was so soft, so unmarred by any man. He lifted her up to take the corset off and he threw it to the side. His hands immediately went down to her waist and tugged off her garters. They were so annoying, he told himself that next time he'd ask her to be nude when he needed her.

His breath was getting heavier as he was taking off all her clothing. He caressed her legs as her bloomers came off and he leaned up. He had no idea she was crying over his aggressiveness. He sat up and took off his vest immediately. Soon his white shirt followed and he threw his boots aggressively to the side when he noticed that they were stopping him from taking off his pants.

As he was nude he pressed her against the mattress and began to kiss her neck roughly. His hands immediately went to her chest and began to play at her bosom.

He froze as soon as he heard her make a noise. It was not of pleasure, it was a small hiccup. He lifted his head to see her crying. Her big brown eyes, so expressive where hidden under the large tear drops that were sliding down.

He experienced something that he never had before. He felt guilt and he felt horrible about himself. He leaned down and saw her flinch as he did. He frowned and he lifted his hand away from her bosom and caressed her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at him warily.

He did something he wasn't expecting, he smiled softly at her. It was a tiny smile, and while she couldn't see it for the darkness surrounded them he still did. He leaned down and wiped her tears. She let out a another hiccup and he chuckled.

"Don't be scared, I'll be slow" he whispered.

He felt he needed to whisper, needed to comfort her. He leaned down once more and lifted her chin to see her lips. She was trembling and he leaned down and kissed her once more. It started out as a peck, but soon it got passionate. He felt her relax to him and he pulled back kissing her earlobe, then began to kiss down her neck making her tremble.

He saw her as she gripped the bed sheets and he smirked knowing she was responding. He kissed down her neck and moved down her collarbone, nipping it lightly making her whimper. He knew all women thought of him as irresistible, but it was new for him to act so loving.

His hands moved smoothly down her sides and gripped her hips. He felt her tense, but soon he began to kiss her chest and he heard her breath hitch. He smirked against her skin and kissed down her abdomen as his hands moved towards her bosom once more. She was so…kawaii, so sweet. He usually hated these kinds of women, but this woman was his, he bought her, so it didn't bother him.

He knew it and Mizu knew that he knew that she was feeling something for this. Being frightened, that's all she expected to feel, but she felt quite the opposite. She felt heat all over, and she trembled as she felt his lips over her skin. He was good, too good just like they had said but that all flew out of her head as she felt him touch her chest.

She moaned softly and he tensed up. She wondered if she did something wrong, but that soon ended as his hands were a little more excited and his lips were pressed against her immediately. She moaned softly and she kissed him back despite her prior protests. He was good, and this was feeling a little too good.

"Ready?" he asked.

She was confused, what was she supposed to be ready for? Soon she figured it out as he moved his hips forward. Her eyes widened and she let out a cry of pain knowing what he was asking if she was ready for.

Sasuke groaned as he felt her around him, it was new, he had never been with a virgin before, and he admitted it was different than other times. He was surprised when he felt her hands on his cheeks. He looked at her confused, but it was answered as she initiated the kiss. She had kissed him, that was new and the way that she kissed him made him fall into her once more.

She was addicting and he had an addictive personality so he kissed her rougher than he usually did. She tightened against him and he groaned moving against her.

Mizu's heard was beating so fast that she felt it against her ears. She never experienced this feeling before, she was nervous, but soon this numbness was beginning to spread to her. She arched and let herself go as he had.

He felt himself swear softly in the darkness, as she moved against him. He knew that she no longer felt the pain as she bad before he could tell by the small noises she was trying to keep down.

"Don't hold back" he whispered.

She let out a small sob and she clung to him. He wondered if she knew what she was doing, but he didn't care, he was close to completion. He moved against her and kissed her and whispered sweet nothing in her ear that he would later regret. At this moment nothing was really clear to him, all he cared about was reaching completion and not having a sobbing girl in his arms.

"Kami" he gritted out.

"S-sasuke" she whimpered.

That did it to him, she called him his name. It was so primal something in him simply moved faster and as she arched letting out a silent scream, he reached nirvana as well.

He fell atop of her and groaned a satisfied groan. He took in a few deep breaths before he remembered his partner being under him , his significantly smaller partner. He rolled off of her and he laid on the bed looking at the roof.

He looked over to look at her, to see just what he had done. Her hair was disarrayed curls sprawled everywhere, her chest moving up and down in a quick manner, probably trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were closed, and her cheeks had a blush from their activities.

Mizu was still trying to figure out her surroundings. She had a small smile on her face, a satisfied smile, something she wasn't used to having.

Sasuke caught it and smirked stretching his arm and doing the unthinkable. He pulled her towards him, she resisted, and before he could get mad, he noticed something. She was trying to get under the covers.

He smirked slightly seeing her act so shy, but he got out of bed. He ignored the wobbling feeling he had as he did, but he pulled the covers back. She lifted her head looking surprised, but he stepped into the moonlight to show her what he was doing. He saw her blush immediately seeing his naked body and he felt a burst of pride at her reaction.

He climbed back into her bed and he then tugged her under as well. He then pulled her towards him, which this time she didn't fight it. She placed her head on his shoulder and did the unthinkable, she nuzzled his neck.

He thought he would tense up, but he didn't. Instead he pulled her closer so her body curved perfectly into his. He was too exhausted from sex to even make sense of the situation, so he leaned over kissed her forehead and began to doze off.

"You aren't allowed to stay" she murmured.

They both realized that was the first thing she really said in the dark room.

"Who says?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"I heard Sora say that" she whispered.

"I don't give a damn, now sleep. I don't need you to be a chatterbox" he grumbled.

She didn't fight him, instead she snuggled close and placed her right hand on his chest and replied:

"Okay"

He soon fell into a deep and satisfying slumber while she looked at his face. Enough light entered the room where she could finally see his face. She hated to admit it, but he was pretty gorgeous.

In the silence she whispered:

"_If I should die this very moment, I wouldn't fear. For I've never known completeness like being her wrapped in the warmth of you.."_

She was too tired to realize just what the meaning was to those words. Instead she did what instincts told her, she snuggled into him and fell into deep slumber.


End file.
